Sketch Universe Wikia:Chat/Logs/18 March 2016
11:29 now who the fuck is paying?!?! 11:29 Si tah is. 11:29 * Foxdini dies 11:29 Alex is. 11:30 Alex isn't here right now. 11:30 OR ARE EY? 11:30 dun dun dun 11:30 I'm paying I guess 11:30 * DB511611 dumps a fuckload of money onto the ground 11:34 Thank, DB. 11:46 I'm live now. 11:48 hi 11:49 Probably not for long though. 11:49 I'm stressed out again. 11:49 And I'm going to take a break. 11:49 Okay. 11:49 Oh... 11:49 Well, good luck with relieving that stress. 11:50 It's not going to go well, I know. 11:50 Because last time I took a break, I was lonely. 11:50 And had only two people to talk to. 11:50 If I have any chance, I'll try to get on Skype. 11:50 Which one was gone most of the time and the other kept sleeping. 11:50 * HyperSnowpoxia looks at the people 11:50 Skatch, you can message me on Skype whenever you need to 11:50 Sketch can I pm you for a sec? 11:51 eh 11:51 You're probably PMing people more important so. 11:51 No. 11:51 If you want, go ahead. 11:59 I was reading a book 11:59 and..i suddenly.. 11:59 had an urge to lick something 12:00 I have something you can lick. ;) 12:00 Its called a Paddle Pop. 12:00 Here. 12:00 * ArkaineDestiny hands Josh a Paddle Pop. 12:03 uhh 12:03 * Josh the Madhatter licks the paddle pop 12:04 I RUBBED MAH DIK ON EET 12:28 sketch 12:29 eh? 12:29 eh?? 12:29 uhm 12:30 the other chat we were on last night please 12:30 why? is it important? 12:30 >has urge to go 12:30 >screeches 12:30 yes, well i don't know if it is.. 12:34 cringe 12:35 salt 12:35 No, no. 12:35 Gentlemen don't drink their tea with salt. 12:35 * SketchNebula crosses their legs and sips tea. 12:36 sk ETCH 12:36 Y oU 12:36 y oU 12:36 Y OoU 12:36 I C AN t 12:36 No? 12:36 Gentlemen drink tea. 12:36 REAL men put the teabag in their mouth and tip the jug of water in. 12:37 wha t 12:37 * HyperSnowpoxia pushes Ark into pm 12:37 oh god 12:37 oh god 12:37 Apparently I visited a place called Stardust 3 days ago. 12:37 Can't recall what it is. 12:37 And I don't remember what it is. 12:38 >trange 12:38 . 12:38 >>trange 12:38 *blocked 12:38 "You have connected from another browser. This connection will be closed. " 12:38 Excuse Wikia? 12:38 I have not. 12:38 i feel you 12:38 Ecce-futtore-llente. 12:39 * SketchNebula prepares break. 12:39 Nope. 12:39 * HyperSnowpoxia smashes face on keyboard 12:39 1. My account is obviously not secure anymore. 12:39 2. They're visiting places I haven't heard of before. 12:39 3. This pisses me off. 12:39 What's the matter, Alex? 12:39 Oh, nothing. 12:39 [[]]:D 12:40 See? Happy. 12:40 k 12:40 I'm fine. 12:40 here 12:40 i got somethin 12:40 http://31.media.tumblr.com/adac01f836612ad10f25764644ad672d/tumblr_inline_nhjq5iMSZr1r0r3oc.jpg 12:40 mMmm 12:40 hONSOL 12:40 >honsol 12:40 ah 12:40 *Hansol 12:40 made me smile at first 12:40 but then cipher spoke 12:40 Who's Cipher? 12:41 Some prick who ruins everything for me. 12:41 RIP. 12:41 Let's keep it at that. 12:41 Sounds like a decent guy. 12:41 oh 12:41 It's sarcasm. 12:42 Don't take that the wrong way. 12:42 Okay, okay. 12:42 You made my chest tug there for a second. 12:42 * TheSecondEdgeOfTheBlade dies of ping. 12:42 Agh, sorry. 12:42 Alright guys, I'm gonna go kill myself. 12:42 Catch ya'll later. 12:42 What? 12:42 ... 12:43 What?! 12:43 Don't you fucking dare- 12:43 He's not serious 12:43 * TheSecondEdgeOfTheBlade gets a marker. 12:43 Sarah... 12:43 The other day he... 12:43 Gah. 12:43 He what? 12:44 Speaking of a marker, I need to replace those scissors with a marker. 12:44 ... 12:44 Sera pm 12:44 Snow. 12:45 Don't stress it. 12:45 I have everything under control. 12:45 im not stressing it 12:45 Just go do something happy for you. 12:45 Holy fucking hell. 12:45 Your energy is so damn low. 12:45 Mars or Bust 2032 12:45 Just go do something to get your mind off of it now. 12:45 mARS OR BUST 2032 12:45 i want her to understand 12:45 I'm TALKING TO HER IN PM. 12:45 * Arca Asami clenches fists 12:46 Snow, just stop thinking about it. 12:46 fUCK 12:46 MARS OR BUST 2o32 12:46 >o 12:46 i cri 12:46 For hell's sake, I've known him longer and I think I know how to help. 12:46 So just chill out and go do something to make you feel better. 12:46 * Arca Asami shakes sketch and snow 12:46 sketch 12:46 Before you end up turning into me. 12:46 MARS OR BUST 2032 12:47 im fine 12:47 other chat 12:47 YOU. ARE NOT. FINE. 12:47 Oh my god. 12:47 Oh my god. 12:47 Okay. 12:47 That's it. 12:47 I'm done 12:47 Goodbye. 12:47 ... 12:47 ;-; 12:47 ... 12:49 ... 12:50 . 12:50 well 12:50 that was one mighty "fine" show. 12:51 Mike please. 12:51 Mike, pls. 12:51 ... 12:51 k 01:02 :| 01:03 what 01:11 Alright. 01:12 Everyone, I apologize for my attitude and threats earlier. 01:12 Sorry if I had anyone worried, too. 01:12 threats? 01:12 Err. 01:12 What I've said right before I left. 01:12 They could have been taken as some threats. 01:13 As I said before, I'm going to take a break soon. 01:13 And, I updated my profile, if any of you notice anything "different". 01:13 ( TL;DR: I'm not sharing personal events/issues anywhere anymore. ) 01:14 It's to keep others from getting stressed and stuff, you know? 01:14 I can explain things in PM, but never in main or on my profile. 01:14 Oh... 01:15 Don't worry, I'm fine. 01:15 For now. 01:15 That's good... 01:15 I'll still be the honest thirteen (almost fourteen) year old person that we all know and probably love. 01:15 Sketch 01:15 you do know 01:15 that 01:16 I can't 01:16 pm you 01:16 Mh? 01:16 Motherfucker. 01:16 It's still broken? 01:16 yes 01:16 >sees if logging off the account will work 01:16 Try refreshing. 01:16 kay 01:16 Damn son. U Mature af for your age. 01:17 tru 01:17 FINALLY 01:17 I CAN PM YOU 01:17 they hella mature tbh 01:17 Boom. I'm magic, aren't I? 01:17 Honestly thought from how you conduct yourself that you were like seventeen. 01:17 Wait what? 01:17 Do I seriously act that mature? 01:17 Yes. 01:17 yea 01:17 God damn. 01:17 It's awesome. Don't stop. 01:18 I don't really act mature. 01:18 I mostly act like a twelve year old lmao 01:19 Oh yey. 01:19 i feels ya mike 01:19 I thought it ruins jokes all the time because I'm too serious. ;-; 01:19 But 01:19 aH 01:19 I got a really dark sense of humor 01:19 Heh. 01:19 Don't we all? 01:20 I FORGOT tHAT SPACE ICE CREAM STICKS TO YOUR tE ET h 01:20 I guess Eridan was... 01:20 * Arca Asami aggressively rubs tongue against teeth 01:20 sANS JUST 01:20 FUCKING 01:20 * SketchNebula takes sunglasses off. 01:20 DIE ALL READY 01:20 Divided. 01:20 JUST 01:20 STOP DODGING 01:20 * SketchNebula replaces them with shades. 01:20 ske tch 01:20 n o 01:20 Sketch halp 01:20 i'm stating to become chara ;-; 01:20 also sketch 01:20 hE WON'T STOP 01:20 DODGING 01:20 * SketchNebula looks up into the sky to see a half-moon. 01:20 what tf were you gon say to klav u ho 01:20 Oh, hey, it's Gamzee! :D 01:21 Skat ;-; 01:21 Shoosh, boi. 01:21 bETCH 01:21 I AINT 01:21 YO BOI 01:21 I AM 01:21 YO BROTHER 01:21 yes 01:21 My boither. 01:21 Boi Ther 01:22 u god demn smert ass 01:22 ;) 01:22 Sera. 01:22 * Arca Asami grabs sketch 01:22 mARS OR BUST 01:22 2032 01:22 Yes. 01:22 * Arca Asami shakes 01:23 south korea daze 01:23 ;-; Sera why you ignore. 01:23 HGKNLRMSD 01:23 I was AFK 01:23 Ohhh. 01:23 sketch are you hype 01:23 * SketchNebula clings 01:23 im hype 01:24 Nurd 01:24 ohgod 01:24 * Foxdini clings back 01:24 *Nyes 01:24 much cling 01:24 brb I need shorts 01:24 * Arca Asami am offend 01:24 (wow) 01:24 CAN I JOIN THE CLING? 01:24 Okay. 01:24 how dare you call me a nurd 01:24 Yes, you may, AJzjs 01:24 Jajzs 01:24 jaz 01:24 CAN I JOIN 01:24 w h a t i s th at m i s sp el li n g 01:24 es 01:24 yes 01:24 It's simple. 01:24 * MikeSulpher joins the cling or whatever u call it 01:24 It's another language. 01:25 I call it, 01:25 * TheSecondEdgeOfTheBlade dies. 01:25 "Spacenese" 01:25 God damn it. 01:25 Arca Asami: AND THAT'S HOW IT ALL HAPPENED! 01:25 You cannot kick another Chat Moderator. 01:25 Arca Asami: I REMEMBER IT CLEAR AS INK 01:25 Arca Asami: AND TO GET HERE 01:25 8:25 01:25 SketchNebula 01:25 God damn it. 01:25 /announce all THE HOMO 01:25 oshitiforgotiaintachatmodhereXD 01:25 * TheSecondEdgeOfTheBlade listens to the aquatic music she's composed. 01:25 ( I tried to kick Ash but it didn't work. ) 01:26 excuse 01:26 first 01:26 you call me a nurd 01:26 ( You have to temp ban ) 01:26 then you try and kick me 01:26 im telling klav on you 01:26 ( I kno and i cri ) 01:26 ( why are we talking like this"? ) 01:26 >' 01:26 FF 01:26 ( I d o n ' t k n o w ) 01:27 oH GOD 01:27 Sketch 01:27 i ATE TOO MUCH SPACE ICE CREAM 01:27 kk 01:27 k 01:27 GET DOWN 01:27 NO. 01:27 gOD DAMNIT 01:27 * Arca Asami throws self on the ground 01:27 8:27 01:27 SketchNebula 01:27 NO. 01:27 Jillips Entertainment has left the chat. 01:27 You cannot kick another Chat Moderator. 01:27 8:27 01:27 SketchNebula 01:27 gOD DAMNIT 01:27 i c r i 01:27 why ca n't you ki c k ad mi ns 01:28 Sketch 01:28 no t f air i d o n tw an t to ba n 01:28 temp ban 01:28 and unban 01:28 oh 01:28 I'm back 01:28 Weba 01:28 stop bein a ho sketch 01:28 just let it happen man 01:28 but man 01:28 remind me 01:28 thank 01:28 not to eat two packages of space ice cream 01:28 my poor poor stomacj 01:28 imback 01:28 stomach 01:28 christinaisherenow 01:28 I want space ice cream :( 01:29 i attempted to save some 01:29 but 01:29 i ended up eating it 01:29 >:( 01:29 i m sor ry 01:30 fuCKTHESE SHORTS 01:30 ARE TOO 01:30 BIG 01:30 sHRINK THE 01:30 m 01:30 with mermaid man's belt 01:30 bu it'S STUCK ON WUmb O 01:30 sHIT 01:31 i have to wear them really high up 01:31 so they they rest on my hips instead of just falling 01:31 ghNGNS I FEEL IKE 01:31 WHAT'S HIS NAME 01:31 STEVE URKEL 01:32 (urkel) 01:32 Y e S 01:32 i jsutnoticed 01:32 >they they 01:32 *that they 01:32 theythey 01:32 do the they tehy 01:32 fuc 01:32 uck 01:32 FUCK 01:32 NOW WATCH ME WIP 01:32 NOW WATCH ME THEY THEY 01:33 WATCH ME WHIP NFEIHFP 01:33 WATCH ME THEY THEY 01:34 WHOA 01:34 Suddenly aggression. 01:34 Wa? 01:34 Shhhh. 01:34 You were yelling. 01:34 ohhh 01:34 also 01:35 I'm restyling the wiki 01:35 ;) 01:35 ohgodno 01:35 ;) ;) ;) 01:35 :c 01:35 I'm not gonna do anything THAT bad 01:35 Okay. 01:35 can we jus t 01:35 Rockstar Prosecutor Klavier Gavin 01:35 If you plan on asking me what's it like to fuck in micro-gravity, that may be something you want to ask Herr Terran instead. 01:35 oh lord wall 01:35 smol wall 01:35 but wall 01:36 it's only 01:36 two lines 01:36 shsh 01:36 pFT 01:36 it still wall 01:37 * Arca Asami paps moik 01:37 k 01:37 pot 01:37 ass 01:37 ium 01:37 my chest hurts 01:38 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6hn-lXh4Myk i LOVE THIS SONG 01:38 Oh 01:38 sketch 01:38 link me the korean babys 01:38 Che f- 01:39 Okay. 01:39 tfw ya cousin is leaving tomorrow morning 01:39 i cri 01:39 i love halee so much ;-; 01:40 "Make sure you keep your hair purple or blue the next time I see you!" 01:40 precious chi ld 01:40 why cant more of my younger cousins be like this 01:40 halee is a blessing to this family 01:40 * Arca Asami clenches fists 01:40 i will fulfill this child's dreams 01:41 and i will keep my hair blue or purple 01:41 just for halee 01:41 :') 01:42 hjjEE 01:42 wikia got blocked on chrome 01:42 It did? 01:42 Yeah. 01:43 For me. 01:43 I guess I'm not refreshing XD 01:44 ri p 01:44 fucking tit 01:44 what 01:44 tiddy meat? 01:44 sketch why did you leave 01:45 well your account 01:46 whhhh 01:46 pezzademerdachromeuccidelòcosìfuttoreveloce 01:46 im tired but i cant sleep 01:46 jesUS 01:47 engrish pls sketch 01:47 and ayaner 01:47 no 01:47 slep is for the weak 01:47 whh 01:47 and if i had to translate it 01:47 ye tru 01:47 then lemme just 01:47 theres fucking tears on my pillow 01:47 " Piece of shit, Chrome. I will kill you so fast. " 01:48 o 01:48 ... 01:48 and what did you do to ya pillow 01:48 cri ed 01:48 My browser died. 01:49 That's why I disappeared. 01:49 * Arca Asami hugs Ayaner 01:49 I thought you mean 01:49 Josh 01:49 shshshsh 01:49 //is hugged 01:49 hEY THE SHORTER YOU ARE THE CLOSER YOU ARE TO HELL 01:49 tru 01:50 im like barley 5" lmao 01:50 im 5''1 01:50 i cri 01:50 get down here and fight me 01:50 * Mischief.Cat glares at Ash 01:50 i will 01:50 defeat you one day in height 01:51 and you'll be the shorter one >:c 01:51 bring it on ho 01:51 * Mischief.Cat grabs stepping stool and stands on it 01:51 (cory) 01:51 * Arca Asami stands on stilts 01:51 * AyanoTheYandere stands on skyscraper 01:51 c: 01:51 . 01:51 Moving on. 01:52 * Mischief.Cat cough. 01:52 * Arca Asami stands on a rocket blasting into the atmosphere 01:52 i win c: 01:52 Did anyone see that NASA found a new, but older galaxy? 01:52 has anyone ever called your otp trash 01:52 *screeCH* 01:52 yes moni 01:52 but 01:52 moni 01:53 MARS OR BUST 2032 01:53 * Arca Asami scREECH 01:53 BUST 01:53 mARS OR BUST 2032 01:53 Bu St 01:53 mISSION ORION 01:53 TFW YOU POKE YOUR EYE ON ACIDENT 01:54 wE WILL GO TO MARS 01:54 aND I WILL LIVE THERE 01:54 wait 01:54 wait 01:54 aren't 01:54 we finding a planet to live on currently? 01:54 no 01:54 or did the scientists already find a one? o.O 01:54 we are seeing if mars is a suitable enviorment for huumans 01:55 and we are also going to explur mars in 2032 01:55 because 01:55 I can kill people with Iron Oxide (cory) 01:55 space and shit 01:55 Moni why in the fuck is your text red on firefox 01:55 JAZ, SERA, I AM ALIVE 01:55 Because that's what gives Mars its red appearance 01:55 Snow, I have no idea 01:55 re a lly y 01:55 what was my text on chrome? 01:56 skETCH I NEED MORE KOREANS THAT WAS THE CUTEST SHIT 01:56 gimmegimmegimmegimme 01:56 SKETCHgimmegimmegimme 01:56 CHILL THE FUCK OUT I'M GETTING THEM 01:57 sketch 01:58 have you passed your little asian fetish thing to snow 01:58 * Arca Asami protects moni 01:58 OH MY GOD 01:58 Ash. 01:58 You're too late. 01:58 im the asian whisperer 01:58 I've consumed- 01:58 i walk into this 01:58 but i'm thai/laos 01:59 :v 01:59 moni 01:59 what are you sinners doinf rhis time 01:59 very very different from koreans 01:59 thai and laos are both asian languages tho 01:59 asian fetishes get crazy 01:59 :^) 01:59 I'm a smol tick asian m8 01:59 so i must protect asians at all costs 02:00 tfw youve felt like crying but youve balled it up all day.. 02:00 i will protect them all 02:00 wronf thINF 02:00 shjrt 02:00 im gonna go noww 02:13 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ 02:19 http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/sketch-universe/images/9/97/FuckIN_G.png this is too much 02:20 pls help me 02:20 PLS HELP ME 02:22 sketch 02:22 if you dont answer those questions by the time i get out of the shower 02:22 im going to throw u into the ocean 02:23 ;) 02:26 i will stab 02:26 now brb cus shower 02:52 fgh 02:56 sketch stop dyin u ho 02:56 (>:C) 02:57 dee 02:57 dhe 02:57 deh 03:23 oh god 03:23 the feel when you go to make a minor mood change and it is massive 03:23 holy shit 03:23 what even 03:25 Hello everyone! 03:25 Oh 03:26 Chat is dead 10:31 chatpleaselive 10:32 chat 10:32 plslive 10:31 chatpleaselive 10:32 chat 10:32 plslive 11:16 RIP chat. 12:47 Quick! To the Undertale chat! A chat that's actually alive! 12:47 *insert Batman theme here* 12:47 god dammit jillips 12:48 Wat. 12:49 fixing 12:49 snow's computer 12:49 RIP computer. 12:49 Hey guys 12:50 Heya Zombeh. 12:50 *slides onto moni's computer* 12:50 Ey tis be Snow 12:50 Wikia got blocked again on our computers 12:51 RIIIIIP. 12:51 So Moni'll prob be the only one on 12:51 Unless I steal her computer again. 12:51 You should totally reload the page. c: 12:51 *cackles* 12:51 Dew it. 12:51 Deh. 12:51 DEH 12:51 DEH 12:51 DEH 12:51 DEHARffvvfgbsn 12:51 Nu 12:51 Deh. 12:51 fu CK YOU 12:52 well brb class change 12:52 efuhje 12:52 LEEDLE 12:52 DURR PLANT 12:52 Zombeh. 12:52 No. 12:52 IHE himself hates that. 12:53 I have a feeling IHE's April Fools video will be I Hate Mars Bars 12:56 I don't think I should be drawing while listening to the Pizza Party Podcast 01:00 Oh 01:01 I have 01:01 come back. 01:01 as thy mischief. 01:02 a.k.a Moni 01:04 No. 01:05 :c 01:05 foin 01:05 i'll just go . 01:07 Wut nooo. 01:11 no srsly 01:12 Am going AFK because sleeping in class block :^) 01:28 Hnnng Chromebook restart. 01:31 One restart later. 01:36 Aaand bell. 04:36 ;0; 04:37 oh shit 04:37 theres a test today ;0; 04:38 "pincuul" 04:43 Sketch 04:44 hey. 04:44 all 04:44 homo 04:45 you forgot "the" 04:46 also 04:47 im drawing my precious children who need to be protected 04:47 * Arca Asami shields them from harm 04:47 * Arca Asami >:C 04:47 * Arca Asami hiss 04:51 sketch 04:51 skethc 04:51 sket ch 04:51 "Them's dick suckin' lips." 04:51 what. 04:51 n o. 04:52 yes 04:54 sketch 04:54 do you remember 04:54 that piano dude 05:33 :^) 05:33 :^) 05:33 i tried to slap the booty 05:33 i failed to capture the botoy 05:33 rip 05:34 you slapped two booties on the way to lunch tho 05:34 OO 05:34 I did (cory) 05:34 Lma O, i'm surprised no one heard me 05:34 i got grabbed from behind tho aftur lunch 05:35 and then i was thrown into a wall 05:35 and i ci 05:35 *cri 05:37 rip 05:42 FGHJKL;' 06:37 https://goo.gl/xW3FQg 06:43 Ban. 06:43 Ban? 06:43 i heARD BAN 06:44 Okay, but in all serious. 06:44 If there's something going on again, so god help me. 06:44 I'd hate leave on my birthday. 06:44 *hate to. 06:45 Oh wait I just came back here and saw a ban. 06:45 Ohhh. 06:45 Okay. 06:46 So I made a ban. 06:46 Am happy. 06:47 brb 06:53 Aaand bell. 06:55 :/ 06:55 :| 06:55 :\ 06:55 ._. 06:55 OH 06:55 :P 06:55 OMg 06:56 i DIDNt KNOW 06:56 WE HaD TH ESE 06:56 raP battle in ms. C's class 06:56 And she's JOin ing in 06:58 she aint supposed to drop her mixtape yet 06:58 she gotta wait til may 16 07:03 Jony: AS hj PLS NOt the mIX TAPe jokes *Coughing fit* 07:03 Me: *Dying goat sounds* 07:05 Someone was very angry earlier. 07:05 on the FNAF rp chat 07:06 I'll stop talking now. 07:06 Nobody cares 07:06 r00d 07:06 >:c 07:07 k. 07:07 mh? 07:07 oh, hey, mike. 07:08 hey 07:08 * MikeSulpher slams dunk Sketch into p 07:08 *pM 07:08 > p 07:08 P 07:08 Sketch, are you coming to the Block party? 07:08 ggeeeeettttt dunked on!!! 07:08 p 07:09 p 07:09 lick my pp 07:09 skeTCH 07:09 Pengm 07:09 Epeneng 07:09 penig 07:09 oepi 07:09 pei 07:09 geT THR TIDDY MEAT 07:09 oudbv]' 07:09 pibg 07:09 ping 07:10 don't point out my mistake okay... I already corrected it. 07:10 It's kind of rude to point out mistakes, when someone has corrected them. 07:10 we weren't making fun of you or anything, mike 07:10 sorry though 07:10 I was simply joking around, but if it offends you I'll quit I guess. 07:11 it didn't 07:11 it just 07:12 made me a bit embarrassed. 07:13 Mmm. 07:13 Alright. 07:17 http://goo.gl/8YchcH 07:29 Snow 07:29 hi 2016 03 18